Abu Fayed
Abu Fayed was a terrorist mastermind who orchestrated an 11-week series of suicide bombings across the United States, as well as the detonation of a nuclear device in Valencia, California. Unknown to him, Fayed and his terrorist cell are pawns in Dmitri Gredenko's nationalist conspiracy to destroy the United States. Before Day 6 Fayed had a brother who was part of the terrorist cell connected to the 1999 bombing of the United States embassy in Lebanon. When he was taken into custody, Jack Bauer was assigned to interrogate him; however, Jack went too far and Fayed's brother was killed in the process. Fourteen months prior to Day 6, Fayed was one of twenty detainees held in custody by CTU Seattle. He was released under orders of CTU Los Angeles Director Bill Buchanan. Over an eleven week period prior to Day 6, terrorists attacked 10 cities across the United States and killed over 900 people. Fayed contacted CTU claiming to be working with a terrorist named Hamri Al-Assad, whom intelligence analyists believed was responsible for the attacks. Fayed made a deal to tell the United States the location of Al-Assad in exchange for 25 million dollars and Jack Bauer. Day 6 .]] With no other way of stopping the terrorist attacks or locating Hamri Al-Assad, President Wayne Palmer was forced to comply with Fayed's terms. After giving Fayed $25 million, Palmer exchanged for the release of Jack Bauer and reluctantly Cheng Zhi accepted Palmer's offer. Bill Buchanan and Curtis Manning picked up Jack and escorted him to the location Fayed gave up. When Fayed's men learned that satellite was watching their movement, Fayed threatened to cut the deal if the satellite wasn't re-positioned. It was then learned that Morris O'Brian and Chloe O'Brian were watching Fayed with a non-government satellite. Chief of Staff Naida Yassir demanded for them to change the feed, and they were forced to do so. Fayed then found out Assad's location through a transmitter, and gave the coordinates to CTU. It soon became clear why Fayed want to use Bauer as a sacrifice. Bauer was responsible for the death of Fayed's brother, who died when being interrogated by Bauer. Before ordering his men to kill Jack, Fayed revealed that he was responsible for the attacks and Assad came to America in order to stop him and make peace with the West. When Jack learned this, he killed one of Fayed's men and escaped. Jack later contacted CTU and spoke with President Palmer, but the president refused to call off the strike against Assad. When Fayed called the president and demanded for the release of prisoners, or he would initiate his next attack, President Palmer realized that Jack was right. Luckily, Jack managed to help Assad escape and they prevented a train bomb from going off. instructions.]] When Fayed learned from Ahmed Amar that Scott Wallace witnessed Amar killing a man, he agrees with Amar's decision in taking Scott and his parents hostage. Amar then had Ray Wallace pick up a trigger device for Fayed's suitcase nukes and deliver it to Fayed's warehouse in Valencia, Los Angeles. When CTU learned that Fayed had access to nuclear bombs, President Palmer called off the release of the prisoners, but Hasan Numair was able to escape with the help of a dirty guard. Numair was brought to Fayed's warehouse, and Ray arrived with the device. Numair was able to find a way to trigger the bombs, and Ray was taken as a hostage in case CTU arrived on the scene. After Fayed left Valencia, CTU learned about the warehouse with help from Scott, and they attempted to storm the place. In retaliation, Numair triggered the suitcase nuke and it was set off, killing an estimated 12,000 people in Valencia. Luckily Fayed was no where near the exploision, so he survived and worked on his next attack. .]] With his engineer dead, Fayed needed another one in order to trigger his 4 other suitcase nukes. Darren McCarthy, who sold Fayed the nukes, planned on leaving for Las Vegas, but he agreed to find a new engineer when Fayed offered him a large sum of money. Eventually McCarthy found a new engineer, but the engineer wouldn't trigger the bombs willingly, Fayed had McCarthy and his girlfriend Rita pick him up. When CTU learned about McCarthy looking for a new engineer, Morris O'Brian was able to pull up data that would reveal who the engineer was. He then left for CTU, as his brother Timothy was in the hospital, but Chloe called him and told him that he was the engineer. Just then McCarthy and Rita kidnapped Morris, and started to drive him towards Fayed's location. Instead of McCarthy delivering the engineer, a woman named Rita arrived. She claimed that McCarthy couldn't make it and sent her instead. Fayed brutally tortured Morris, but he refused to program the suitcase nukes. When Fayed began to torture Morris with a power drill, Morris gave in and eventually created the trigger device. Fayed got confirmation that the device worked and he soon realized that CTU had TAC teams outside of the apartment building. When Rita insisted on leaving without the money, Fayed killed her and told his men to kill Morris. Fayed managed to escape from the location on a helicopter, and he left an armed suitcase nuke behind. CTU was able to disarm the bomb and all of the hostiles were killed. Fayed entered a truck, that held the remaining nukes, and he called General Dmitri Gredenko, the man who supplied the nukes to McCarthy. Gredenko expressed his anger towards Fayed, as he felt that he wasted two of the suitcase nukes. Fayed insisted he had to leave the nuke behind in his apartment, in order to escape with the re-triggering device. Fayed assured Gredenko that their plans would proceed and he would deliver the three nukes on time. Around 6:20pm, Fayed and his men arrived at Gredenko's base in the Shadow Valley. Fayed and Gredenko began to prepare to have the suitcase nukes loaded into the drones. When Gredenko received a call from Consul Anatoly Markov, he learned that CTU would know their location in a matter of minutes. Fayed told Gredenko that the first drone was ready to be launched, and Gredenko set it off. As the first drone was in the process of being launched, Gredenko announced they would need to leave the area before launching the remaining two because of CTU's knowledge of their whereabouts. Fayed realized Markov must have talked, and angrily pointed out that, despite Gredenko's constant condescension toward him for wasting two of the nuclear bombs earlier in the day, this particular setback was Gredenko's fault, as Markov was his man. Nevertheless, Fayed helped load the remaining two nuclear bombs and aerial drones onto the trucks, and left in them with Gredenko. Upon arriving at a safe location, Fayed checked news on television, expecting to hear reports about a nuclear detonation in San Francisco, the target of their launched drone, yet was unpleasantly surprised to find there was no such story. Instantly realizing CTU must have stopped the drone, Fayed became enraged, claiming the Americans were closing in too quickly and had already driven their terrorist operation to an end. Still angry at Gredenko, too, over Markov's having talked, Fayed shoved him against a wall and held a gun to his head. Fayed's mood was calmed, however, when Gredenko reassured him their remaining two nuclear bombs could still be put to use. After being captured by Jack and CTU while rendezvousing with Brady Hauser, Gredenko placed a call to him in order to arrange a meeting. Fayed was suspicious, and told him to head to the Santa Monica pier, where he eventually met Gredenko in a shack. There, Gredenko revealed to him that CTU had him under surveillance, and injected a highly-sensitive tracking device into his bicep. With his permission, Fayed hacked off his arm with an axe and fled from Bauer with his men. The group managed to stay a step ahead of him, until Jack successfully killed both of Fayed's henchmen. Then, as they entered a small pub, Gredenko saw that there was no escaping. He pointed out to the patrons that Fayed was the man on the news, associated with the days events; specifically, the nuclear bombing of Valencia. Several of the patrons attacked Fayed, though he put up a fight. Once he killed one of them, the beating became more severe, and Jack came in to calm the attack and subsequently placed him under arrest while Gredenko vanished. Memorable quotes *'Abu Fayed:' (to Jack Bauer) You will die for nothing. *'Abu Fayed:' Assad is not behind these attacks. He has come here to stop them. He has come here to stop...me. *'Abu Fayed:' The bombs will go off today. Appearances Day 6 Fayed, Abu Fayed, Abu Fayed, Abu